Sleeping Beauty2
by Summer Flare1
Summary: Okay I clicked the wrong thing for Sleeping Beauty: The Return so I'm making the continuation of Sleeping Beauty be called Sleeping Beauty Two. It is a definate Queifer so read and review, sorry about the little mix up!


Hi everyone heh heh...I know I've been gone tiny bit heh heh *more nervous laughter*. But um sense my screen name got changed I've had some technical difficulties. I know a lot of you like this story and to tell you the truth I was going to stop making it but then I looked back on the reviews as I'm sure a lot of authors do and found myself finally inspired again! I don't know what I was thinking having my screen name be summer flare25 it just doesn't work you can't have your pen name be the same as your screen name it makes you get sooo annoyed with that name seeing it every time you get on the computer so I'm changing it again so I'll be able to post again if you want the whole story email me cause its long. Oh yeah ffviii belongs to Squaresoft blah blah blah there movie is out tomorrow too. It looks way to sci fi, people say to me well Final Fantasy is sci fi and I say "Hey idiot its called Final FANTASY not Final Sci Fi, moron" I'm very touchy bout that! Well enjoy chapter seven!  
  
Chapter7: Ghost of Raine  
  
  
Quistis saw Seifer's body crumbled by the wall and something just snapped. A surge of power rushed through her body, one that she had never felt before. It was like somebody jumped in her body and doubled her strength.   
  
  
"Seifer..." her body began to glow a shade of red, she reached her limit break, but it was different. It was her limit break but she couldn't seem to remember her blue magic. Instead one thing kept running through her mind. "Ghosts Revenge!!"  
  
  
Quistis held her hands out and white energy poured from her fingertips. Then she saw her, a woman walking among the energy. She had dark hair and a bright pretty face and was wearing a white sweater.   
  
  
"Hey!! Watch out!!" Quistis yelled to the woman who just kept walking toward the Ruby Dragon. She stopped inches away from it and put her hand on its head. Why wasn't it attacking her? Suddenly the white energy surrounded the dragon overwhelming it and killing it.   
  
  
The woman turned around and faced Quistis, her smile was weary and worn out but bright. "Be careful you may end up like me," the woman said and began to walk away slowly dissolving.  
  
  
"Wait!! Who are you?!" Quistis called. The woman stopped and looked back.  
  
  
"Some call me Raine," she disappeared as quickly as she had come. Quistis just stood there for a moment before she registered what had happened. Raine...The ghost was Raine Loire? You may end up like me, what did she mean by that? Seifer!  
  
  
Quistis ran to where Seifer had landed and turned him over to his back and gasped when she saw his condition. Hit vest had been drenched with blood which had also mad its way to his coat. He had a gash on his forehead and had blood coming from his mouth, that meant internal bleeding.  
  
  
"Shit!" she put her fingertips to his wrist and found a light pulse. "Triple Curaga!" that left the gash a mer scrape and stopped the internal bleeding but his rib area was still bleeding, but it could be controlled...Hopefully.   
  
  
People surrounded to two in a circle, mummers growing loader. Two men came up and were going to pick him up and bring him inside but Quistis stopped them.  
  
  
"No! That's too dangerous," she thought for a moment "Okay, Float!" Seifer's body was lifted gently without changing position and led by Quistis inside, up the stairs and onto the bed. He was now straightly laid on the bed safe and sound...Still bleeding though. Quistis ran down the stairs and out the door to the Pub.  
  
  
"Zone!" She called, he came running at the sound of urgency. "I need medical supplies Seifer is hurt badly!"  
  
  
"Sure," he ran behind the counter and pulled out a very large first aid kit. He handed it to Quistis. "If there is one thing I've learned its that you can never be too careful."  
  
  
"Thank you," she ran out the door and back to Seifer who was still unconscious. The faster she bandaged him up the less badly he would be hurt. She took off his coat and vest and threw them aside. It was bleeding from several scrapes, the Curaga must have helped somewhat because it wasn't that bad.  
  
  
She opened the kit and pulled out a bandage and gently put it on his rib cage. She pressed down gently and a groan came from Seifer. She felt it and he obviously felt the pain but a few of his ribs were definitely broken and bruised.  
  
  
To find out any other injuries she would have to ask Seifer himself when he was   
conscious. She got up and went into the bathroom and wet a towel. He winced as she put it on his forehead, it must have stung the scrape. There was really nothing else she could do but wait and let him rest.  
  
  
It was amazing how deceiving his looks were when he was asleep. He was usually nothing but a stuck up jerk, or was most of the time. He did have his moments though when he could be this dream guy that any girl would want. But most people looked at him as the jerk. But in his sleep he looked so innocent like a lost child it was the same way he had looked on the train.  
  
  
"Why is my life so complicated?" Quistis sighed and stood up and walked down the stairs and poured herself a glass of water. She took a long drink and thought just thought. What had she really accomplished? Sure she helped save the whole freakin' world but that's just one battle in many the world would have. It could have been any group of SeeD's chosen to help the Forest Owls it was all just coincidence that the people who were chosen were chosen.  
  
  
There would always be battles for the world, there was no doubt about it. There would be more Ultimecia's more Adel's, more power driven lunatics. War and battles and death was inevitable so why live. What was so important to live for, really? People care, is that why? Ha! Quistis was always the `odd man out', sure her friends cared for her but they were caught up in their own lives Squall with Rinoa, Irvine and Selphie, Zell and Carrie the library girl, they were all caught up in each other, no room for Quistis .  
  
  
Then there was Seifer, the other `odd man out', hiding himself behind the tough exterior but could really be sensitive if you gave him a chance. No, no, no, no! She couldn't start thinking that way again. A relationship between her and Seifer would never work, never. She was authority he was a wanted criminal it was like day and night, rap and pop, it just would never work...Of course opposites always attract...Or so they say.   
  
  
"I wonder if this is how Raine felt with Laguna," she smiled of course it was. She thought of him as a nuisance but he still mattered to her. He became the thing that mattered to her the most...Maybe that's what Raine's ghost was trying to tell her when she said you may end up like me. She ended up falling in love, would that happen to Quistis?  
  
  
"Hyne why do you do this to me?" she whispered. Quistis was so confused and lost. She was always brought up to think for herself, to be alone. She showed it by being independent, perceptive enough to finish most people's sentences. Like Squall he was so predictable. Gah how could she have thought she was in love with that guy.   
  
  
A thought entered her mind, that's what Rinoa said about Seifer when they were at Galbadia Garden. She said `I thought it was love' and Quistis had said the same thing when she remembered the orphanage. Except she said it about Squall...Was this all one big coincidence? Rinoa said that about Seifer and fell in love with Squall, will that happen to Quistis because she said the same thing about Squall?  
  
  
"Enough," she said to herself and put the glass of water on the counter. Quistis walked back up the stairs and kneeled next to Seifer's bed. She stroked his cheek tenderly with the back of her hand. She knew that he didn't deserve any of this, it just happened. Hyne, Seifer sure was a sleeping beauty.  
  
  



End file.
